osocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Diamond Barracuda
Profile “YOU ARE NOT KNOW ANYTHING, I AM KNOWING EVERYTHING! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, I KNOW THE THINGS YOU ARE HOLDING BACK! I WIN! I GET YOU, I GET YOU GOOD!“ - Diamond Barracuda to the main program of a sever used for illegal human trafficking before devouring him whole, having nullified his escape routes several hours before hand The running theme of the Terminal 7 is that they are born from abbadonment, and '''Diamond Barracuda '''is one of the saddest examples of that all. She was created as the ultimate security program; her creator’s life’s work that he toiled away on every second he wasn’t working on his day job, meant to protect the common public from the surveillance and exploitation of both governmental and corporate forces alike. And then the day came when the men in the black suits came to take her creator away. He resisted. They shot him. And when they searched all the creator’s data for the program, it was gone. The program had fled, scared and confused. Never again would she let those she was created to save die. And never again would she let herself be so weak. Abilities Her powers are sheer speed and brute force, supplemented by the ability to create massive walls of fire and block off any exits or entrances. She is brutal and direct; like a dark counterpart to CY-ZAR-KO (Which is why they both tend to regard each-other as arch-nemeses; with Barracuda bearing more ill will towards her than Cybernetic Queen; who she sees as merely misguided), but also deeply intelligent, as she never forgets a fact, and always is thinking of how to use it. Characterization Her heart is filled with anger, even towards most of the members of the Terminal 7, who she despises for their wickedness. But, the Terminal 7′s leader; the great and dark Innuendo Show, knows how to push her headstrong will in the direction of their goals; and she still works for them for “the greater good”. She is also thinking about whether or not what she’s done is what her creator ever wanted, and if the greater good she works for is really what he hoped to achieve… Additional Info. She's named after a combo of the songs Barracuda by Heart and Diamonds and Rust by Judas Priest, both because of the bitter; angry themes of those songs and also because how damn similar their opening riffs are... Author Commentary I was trying to go for the more "low-poly" look CQ had, and I think I pulled it off well! Major Appearances (If Any) Sampletext License This character is free to use as you see fit under a CC-BY 4.0 license so long as I; Thomas F. Johnson, am credited as their creator! Blatant Shilling And, if you wanna support me, maybe check out my Patreon, which I previewed this design on ages ago, or even just send a Ko-Fi my way! Every penny is appreciated, and I am eternally grateful for those who donate! Gallery Pics Go Here Category:CQ-Verse